A hernia causes a defect in a wall of the human body, for example in the abdominal wall. Various other phenomena can create various faults, i.e. a lack of tissue, in various walls of the human body, for instance the visceral walls (intestine, stomach, uterus, bladder, urethra, ureter, etc.) and the abdominal wall.
In order to treat the drawbacks associated with these phenomena, wall reinforcement implants have been developed, for example, based on a biocompatible textile which is implanted at the defect in order to overcome a lack of tissue. These implants are often permanent.
In order to limit the introduction of synthetic foreign bodies into the human body, implants have also been developed which are based on products obtained from porcine dermis or from a human cadaver, which are decellularized and then implanted at the wall defect. However, although these products are washed, they can cause necroses and death of the neighbouring tissues.
However, in certain cases, permanent implants are not necessary. Moreover, as indicated above, in the case of the treatment of these defects, one seeks to limit the amount of foreign bodies called upon to remain permanently in a human body and to promote tissue reconstruction.
Thus, the structure of the implant may be favourable to cell growth. At the same time, the implant must exhibit a minimum amount of mechanical strength in order to perform its reinforcement function. In particular, when the implant is bioresorbable, it is important for the cell colonization to take place gradually and in a controlled manner, and at the same time in a homogeneous manner, as the implant degrades.
Bioresorbable wall reinforcement implants already exist.
Thus, document US2003/0225355 discloses an implant based on a bioresorbable collagen matrix that can trap a two-dimensional textile that may be bioresorbable. However, such an implant does not allow satisfactory cell growth. In particular, such an implant does not allow gradual, controlled and homogeneous cell colonization of the textile.
Document EP 1 216 718 discloses an implant including a bioresorbable polymeric sponge reinforced with a two-dimensional textile. However, such an implant does not allow satisfactory cell growth either. In particular, such an implant does not allow gradual, controlled and homogeneous cell colonization of the textile.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,332 discloses a biomaterial including a layer of nonhuman collagen and a two-dimensional textile. However, such an implant does not allow satisfactory cell growth. In particular, such an implant does not allow gradual, controlled and homogeneous cell colonization of the textile.
Thus, there remains the need for an entirely bioresorbable implant which has sufficient mechanical properties while at the same time allowing effective, gradual and controlled cell growth, so that the tissue regeneration is accomplished effectively during the time the implant is effectively present in the human body, i.e. before bioresorption of the implant.